In various industries, such as the car industry, for example, there is a need for rubber seals made using an extrusion process. After being extruded, the seals sometimes need an attachment means which will attach the seal to a door, for example. The current methods are quite slow because a hole is first drilled and then the attachment means is installed and the two operations are not done simultaneously.